


Wildfire (Steve Rogers/Reader)

by LadyDestiny00



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desire, F/M, Lemon, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, Mildly Dubious Consent, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestiny00/pseuds/LadyDestiny00
Summary: Steve and Y/N's growing attraction for each other comes to a head one night when Steve falls under the power of a lust potion.\At first, he is completely under the power of the potion, and Y/N resists. Then he clears his head, and the two clear any uncertainty of attraction.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Reader, Captain America/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. |Smutty Beginnings|

I threw my head back with a groan, head thumping on my pillow. I stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. I rolled my head to look at the clock on my nightstand that read 2:15 AM.   
I huffed a breath, and turned onto my side, facing the window.   
Fricking hell, why can’t I sleep? I grumbled to myself under my breath.  
Sighing hard, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will myself to sleep.  
Minutes ticked by, and it was obvious that I was not getting to sleep any time soon. I was just too wide awake.

Deep down inside, I knew the answer to my insomnia. My head was whirling with thoughts of the Captain. Of my desire for him. The last few hours of the evening had been spent by the team sprawled all over Stark’s living room floor of his level. I had been totally distracted the entire evening by the Captain.   
Him and his fucking sweatpants.  
I guess military guys really like comfort, because he wore them all the damn time. All it ever did was make me want him more, feeding my growing frustration. And boy, did they make his ass look good. 

Through the course of the evening, I had been so consumed by my thoughts of wanting, no, needing him to fuck me, that I had missed the majority of the movie playing in the background, and had hardly joined in on any of the games that had ended up happening. Apparently Papa Director Fury thought that we needed “Team Building Exercises”.   
Thankfully, I hadn’t been noticed much tonight, as I was a new addition to the team. Agent Coulson had sought me out under Fury’s instructions, because of my empathetic, healing powers. They were a desirable addition to the team, as I could absorb any injury, basically transferring it to myself, and the others could just walk away, good as new. Not only was I equipped with miraculous healing, but I could also sense a person’s mood. I could even change it if I focused hard enough. That was painful, though. The few times that I tried it on a larger crowd always left me with a ripping headache and a bloody nose. I dealt with all the repercussions of course, but the Avengers were more important. I was honestly content to sit in the background and keep them healthy and alive.  
That was what I understood from my first debriefing, anyway.   
Like Fury said, Do whatever it takes to keep them alive and together, but let them handle the public eye.

Sometimes, though, it felt like some of the members resented me. I knew they didn’t all trust me, and some even downright hated me.   
The Black Widow, now she was scary. She had these… emotionless, empty eyes that cut right through your soul and saw every wrongdoing you ever did, constantly assessing the area. I respected her the most.  
Loki hated me, he barely looked at me, and when he did, his face twisted into a sneer and he looked away with disgust. I was nervous around him the one time I met him, which he seems to relish.  
Thor was 50/50, when he was in warrior mode, he looked at you like he was contemplating the best way to pull you apart with his bare hands. When he was relaxed, he was happy, almost gentle. The poor soul struggled with our world and some of our technology at first, but he is quickly getting the hang of things. He is over a thousand years old, after all. That was a bit shocking to find out, by the way, needless to say.   
The one that I was the most surprised about, however, was Stark. He barely took notice of me. He barely threw a look my way when we first met, and had never really bothered to hold a conversation with me. I knew that my usual attire of baggy jeans and the ever-present hoodie hid my body, while my quiet demeanor never attracted much attention. I had been warned by Maria that he would probably relentlessly hound me, constantly flirting, being the playboy that he is; however he ignored me. I was grateful that he never took notice of me, I wouldn’t have known how to respond. Miss Potts seemed to captivate him most of the time, anyway.  
The rest of them were generally polite, but distant, sending respectful nods my way, especially after I had taken care of some painful cuts and bruises.   
James Barnes, or rather Bucky, as most referred to him, had a hell of a burden on his shoulders. His sorrow and lost feeling made it hard to breath around him, thanks to my empathetic powers. 

And then, there was Steve Rogers. Fucking Captain America. The Golden Boy.  
I wasn’t even sure about what attracted me to him first, but I knew that he was one fine piece of man. It was everything about him, his sweet gentleness, his fierce protectiveness, the way he took command in battle, (Oh God, the way his voice dropped, and his Captain voice… damn!), and he was just so fucking attractive! Arms, ass, thighs… man, I had enough wet dream material for a month. And God, his hands were so big and strong.

Last week, I had walked into the gym while he was sparring with Thor. The sight alone of him breathing hard, sweat dripping down his forehead, did I mention he was not wearing a shirt?  
Just thinking about it made my knees feel weak.

Breaking off from my musings, I threw the blankets off my bare legs and sat up. I was already half aroused most of the time, I don’t know why I keep torturing myself with thoughts of things I can’t have. Why would Rogers ever want me, anyway? He could have his pick of any woman that he wanted.  
Then again, I had seen a couple things that had me suspicious. I wasn’t stupid, I knew body language, I could feel people’s moods. I had seen the Captain’s eyes swing away from my chest and ass a few times, had seen him look me up and down in a more than friendly manner. Sometimes I swore that man wore tighter shirts than necessary just to tease me. If I wasn’t mistaken, there was definitely some sexual tension between us. I was 70% sure.

Groaning in frustration, I swung my legs off the side of the bed. Standing up, I shuffled across the floor, kicking some clothes aside that were piled on the floor.  
Sue me, I’m a lazy person.

Grabbing a tank top and booty shorts, I switched out of my nightwear, pulling off my long tee. These were the only times I ever wore revealing clothes, in the middle of the night when I trained. I was just too self-conscious about my body. I knew that other folks are attracted to literally every body type, and don’t see my flaws the way that I do, but it didn’t stop my brain from trying to convince itself that I was plain and average looking. I passed in front of the mirror, catching my reflection in the corner of my eye. I looked over myself, noticing only my flaws for a moment. Then I frowned, and put my baggie hoodie back on again over my workout clothes.

Avoiding my shoes that I had kicked off earlier, I softly made my way into the hallway.   
I focused and listened carefully, then padded barefoot to the elevator.  
Stark had begrudgingly put me on the same floor as Dr. Banner, AKA the Hulk. I suppose it made sense, I would be the closest to him to calm him down if he would… get triggered.

I hit the button, and softly requested the training floor. Surprisingly, the gym was my solace. It was where I went to vent my emotions, when I got too deep into my own headspace, where I went when I couldn’t sleep. Like tonight. 

Steve’s floor was right above this one, and I didn’t want to disturb his sleep. Therefore, I turned on the sound-disabling feature, stuck my earbuds in, and set to work practicing some simple sparring moves. Normally I would have started off by stretching, but I was so frustrated that I skipped it and went straight to punches. I moved to the beat of the music, switching it up with kicks. 

~

A good hour and a half later, my blood was pumping and my face was red from exertion. I paused my music, and smacked my dry lips. I powered down the sound system, resetting it to normal, and left the room, making my way to that floor’s kitchen, intent on finding some water to drink.

I slowly slipped from the glass, my mind going back over the evening.   
My brow lowered as I remembered those last moments of the evening. I could remember Thor and Loki arguing about something in the corner, catching the last few words.  
“...I don’t need anything like that, brother.”  
“Oh come on, I know you don’t need it, but it livens things up, makes bed time more fun, hmm?”  
“Loki, I told you, Jane and I are doing fine in bed, I don’t need any… love potion.”  
“Lust inducer. But fine, I’ll leave it be. But if you end up wanting it, I’ll leave it on the kitchen table for you to take in the morning when you leave for Jane’s.”

Unfortunately, I rounded the corner right on those words, and both of them had looked at me. Thor looked slightly embarrassed, while Loki just looked annoyed. “Do you need something, L/N?” Loki snapped. I quickly shook my head and kept moving towards the elevator.  
I heard Thor’s hand make contact with Loki’s head as he smacked him, and he scolded him for being so rude. Loki’s protest faded into the background as I walked down the hallway towards the elevator.   
“You alright?” I heard a voice speak behind me. Turning, I spotted Steve leaning against the wall. He was holding his phone, obviously texting somebody. He was looking at me, an unreadable expression in his eyes.   
I nodded my head. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just tired.”   
He nodded twice, seemingly accepting my explanation. Suddenly his phone rang in his hand, and he remorsefully looked back down at it. “I gotta take this. Night, Y/N.”

He had walked off down the hall, his deep voice making its way back to me. I had gone back to my room, and that’s where my sleep had evaded me. 

In short, I had fallen for Steve Rogers. Hard.   
It had only been a few months since I started, but as I was around the team nearly every day, I couldn’t help but notice each of them, with their beauties and their flaws.   
It had been a long time since I had gotten a good lay, most of the time just surviving on my own fingers and my little bullet toy in my room. Now, a certain Captain featured in most of my fantasies. Oh, the things I wanted that man to do to me...

Now, I set my glass down. Frowning, I looked up at the ceiling where I knew Steve and Thor currently shared a level. I didn’t want to be nosy, but I was partly curious about that potion of Loki’s, and I partly wanted to make sure that they were both sleeping soundly. That was the other thing I did when I couldn’t sleep. I roamed the levels, making sure all was quiet and calm. I had taken on a few brutal nightmares for them, and they were all the better for it. Fury had given me a unique access code, that I could only use in necessary times to clear levels much higher than my own, to reach those in need. Fury had known my parents, after all, before they died. I swear the man knew anybody who was anybody.

I entered the elevator, and as we traveled up, I asked FRIDAY for Steve and Thor’s floor. It came to a halt with a soft ding, announcing my arrival, and the doors slid open. I stepped out, the cool air rushing to meet my bare legs. I momentarily shivered, I never really understood why they like having the air conditioner on at all times. 

Cautiously making my way down the hall, I paused at each doorway, listening. I didn’t hear any noise, except for Thor’s deep snoring that occured only when he was in his deepest sleep. Loki wasn’t even in the building tonight, thank God.   
Satisfied, I made my way towards the kitchen. As soon as I rounded the corner, I spotted a vial on the table, with a piece of paper beside it. I couldn’t help myself, I went over to the table and began reading it. It was addressed to Thor from Loki, and told him that the potion had been put in a glass of water in the middle of the table, and that Thor was to take it two hours before intercourse. I grimaced, and tossed the note down. Ew! Norse Gods are freaking weird, man.  
Of course, there was a small, traitorous part of me that whispered how I would have very much enjoyed to see Steve under the influence of such a potion. 

I glanced over the table, expecting to see the mentioned glass. I blinked, and looked again. It was missing. There was one glass beside the sink, but it was empty. I guess somebody did something with it… I mused to myself. Shaking my head, I turn for the elevator, making my way quietly across the floor. 

A movement in the corner of my eye halted me, however, as I caught sight of a dark figure. I startled, shying backwards and reaching for the little light above the stove. As it flickered on, I caught sight of a very familiar man. 

It was the Captain. And he looked completely and utterly wrecked.


	2. |NSFW| Hot and Heavy

He shuffled forward a little bit more into the light.  
Oh God, he was only wearing boxers. Nothing was left to the imagination. His pecs flexed with his heavy breathing, hands tightened into fists as he slightly hunched over. His face was flushed, mouth open as he breathed heavily. His cheeks were flushed, eyes completely dilated, and… I couldn’t help myself, my eyes slipped down his torso, his dick was hard, straining through his boxers, forming what looked like a painfully hard tent. He swallowed, and his eyes scanned my body with what could only be considered pure, unadulterated desire.   
“S-Steve, I uh…” I stammered, blushing instantly and looking away.   
“Y/N.” He almost groaned. His tongue wet his lips, and his gaze zeroed in on my legs.

I began backing up, bumping into the wall. “Are you, um… are you o-okay?” I asked, stuttering as I looked behind me for the route to the elevator.   
When I returned my gaze to Steve, he was definitely closer than when I had last seen him, and he was biting his lip. “You look really good tonight, Y/N.” He said slowly, in a deeper voice than any I had ever heard come from between his lips before. 

I backed up faster, reaching behind me and feeling the corner at my back. My alarmed gaze slid past the man currently stalking towards me, and caught sight of that single glass on the edge of the sink. I jerked my head towards the table where the vial was, and suddenly the dots connected in my head. Steve… had somehow taken the potion. He must have grabbed it and drank it, not realizing what it is.  
I was now almost regretting all past lustful thoughts I had had in the past hour about Steve, now that he was currently taking slow steps towards me, with a downright predatory look in his eyes. 

“Steve, are you okay? Do you know… what you drank?” I asked, pausing to look into his eyes. They were glazed over, hooded with desire, and completely focused on me. Like a wolf choosing its prey.

“Frick.” I tersely whispered, then turned and ran for the elevator. An audible growl sounded behind me, and soft, yet heavy footsteps quickly followed. 

I jammed the button, and the doors slid open quickly. They shut right before the Captain reached them, and I breathed a shaky sigh of relief.   
“Fucking hell, that was close!” I said to myself. The elevator stopped at my floor, doors sliding open again. I quickly stepped out, picking up my pace and heading for my bedroom. I was not expecting what happened next.

Two hard arms picked me up and held my form against a rock-hard body. An undignified squeak escaped me, and I froze. I looked down at the hands wrapped around my middle, and I recognized who was holding me captive. 

“Steve Rogers, put me down!” I commanded, a slight quaver to my voice. I began struggling, trying to get out of his hold, and he hunched over me, tucking me more firmly against his body. The new position allowed me to feel every inch of his dick straining against my rear, which only fueled my struggle to get out of his hold. 

Belatedly I remembered my powers, and I tried to push my will onto Steve, to get him to release me and calm down. He hesitated, arms loosening the slightest bit.  
It was just enough. I kicked his shin and shot my head backwards, headbutting his chin. The sudden pain cleared his haze just enough for him to look down at me in confusion as I dropped to the floor, as his voice whispered, “Y/N?”.

I then made the mistake of remaining kneeling, while looking up at him, hoping that he had cleared his head. Definitely not.   
The next thing I knew, 220 pounds of pure muscle was covering my body. I shrieked and flipping over, tried to crawl away. Steve just lowered his hips to cover my ass, and slowly, so slowly, started to grind down onto me. I was pushed into the floor, and I couldn’t help but catch my breath as desire began to wash over me as well. 

No, no,Y/n, behave. You can’t just take advantage of the poor man like that!  
I spoke, “Steve, come on. You have to break out of this. Snap out of it!”  
He groaned, dropping his head into my neck from behind me, his voice completely shot with desire. “Need you.” 

“Fu..” I gasped, desire hitting me like a wall. I shifted under his weight, a little uncomfortable.   
His hips pushed down a little harder. I could feel the outline of his dick very easily, being slotted in line between my asscheeks. He began working his hips, pushing back and forth. I felt my hoodie begin to ride up as his grinding became more eager.

My mind blanked out for a moment. I wanted him, so badly. But… if I allowed him to fuck me the way that he was intent on, I knew that he would regret it. This was not his consent, this was not right.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Steve lifting himself up to pull at his boxers.   
I quickly snatched the opportunity to launch to my feet and take off running for my room.   
Steve was quick to follow. I tried to slam my door, but he easily caught it with his hand and pushed it open. I was forced to back up as he came into the room.

The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming in through the open window. All I could hear was Steve’s and my breathing, and I could just make out half of Steve’s face in the shadows. He took a half step closer to me, and I watched, mesmerized, as the moonlight streamed over his mouth and jaw. He sucked in his lower lip, which he caught in his teeth and bit down on. 

My chest heaved as I looked up at him with wide eyes. My jaw clenched as I felt yet another wave of desire wash over me. I want him so bad!

I frowned. From what I could remember, love potions could only work on people you already liked. So… frick. I guess he likes me?   
I shrunk in on myself slightly, arms curling around my middle. I lowered my head to the floor, sighing as I was completely lost on what to do.   
I jerked back as a hand touched my arm, eyes snapping back up to Steve’s. However, the only emotion in Steve’s eyes right now, was concern. “Are you okay, Y/N? You look...sad.”

I responded slowly, “Yeah, I just…” and looked at him closer. He was actually himself again. True concern rippled across his face, and he tried again. 

“Are you sure? You look so down though.” He caught and held my gaze, needing to know that I was really okay. 

For a moment, I forgot all that had just occurred, and lost myself in Steve’s eyes.   
“I hate the way my body looks.” I found myself blurting out. “I mean, I know that I’m a woman and I look okay, but I only ever see my flaws.” To my shame, a tear formed and slid down my cheek. 

Steve reached out and caught it with his fingertip, then cupped my cheek with his hand.   
“Y/N, you are one of the most beautiful women I know. You have your unique brand of beauty that makes you, you. It’s all the different pieces that makes you beautiful, including the imperfections. Believe me, we all have them.” He chuckled softly.

I found myself feeling a little bit better, a tremulous smile making its way to my lips.  
“Thank you, Steve. That means the world to me.”   
Steve blushed, running his hand over the back of his neck.

It was at that moment that he noticed his state of undress.   
“Oh my God, I am so, so sorry.” He panicked, jumping away from me and covering his still-hard dick with his big hands. 

Then he noticed my room. Frowning, he asked, “What am I doing here?”  
My face went scarlet. “Oh God, how am I going to explain this…”  
His brow furrowed. “Explain what, Y/N?”

I gulped. “You uh...you know that glass of water you drank earlier?”  
He nodded.  
“Wellitwasn’tjustwater,therewasactuallyalustpotionfromLokiintheretoo.” I ran the words together in a jumbled mess.

His brow lowered in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

I took a breath, and spoke slower, lowering my head. “It wasn’t just water…”  
He nodded, encouraging me to continue.   
I looked up at him and managed, “There was actually a lust potion of Loki’s in there?”

His head reared back and he regarded me with suspicion. “How do you know that?”

I flushed. “There was a note on the table. It was intended for Thor because he’s going to Jane’s.”  
Steve’s eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. “So I drank a potion meant for a demigod??”  
I nodded, averting my eyes.

There was a heavy silence for several seconds, then a “Holy shit!” exploded from the Captain.

I jerked my head up and stared at him. It was very rare to see Steve lose his control that way. He had an unusually high set of morals, and kept up his decorum fastidiously, almost to the point of innocence.  
The way he was looking at me right now, however, was far from innocent. He looked like he was considering the best way to rip my clothes off and fuck me thoroughly. 

I swallowed and turned my back to him. I heard him inhale as if to say something, then stop. Then my thoughts turned wicked. He was under control now, if not still thoroughly aroused. What if I would… just tease him a little? Nothing too much, but just test the limits of his control. I had wanted to watch him lose his control for the longest time; had imagined it in my dreams.

Not daring to glance behind me, I stretched, groaning as my back popped. Steve went utterly still behind me. I rolled my neck, sighing happily as it cracked twice, then moved closer to the window. As I moved slowly, I lifted up my baggy cover hoodie, pulling it over my head and tossing it onto my chair. I heard a shaky inhale, and I could feel Steve’s eyes taking in my form, following my curves that were revealed in my shorts and tank top.

I looked over at my shirt, and it had fallen off the chair and onto the floor. Suddenly getting an idea, I turned towards it, placing my ass into Steve’s view, and bending over slowly to pick up the hoodie. I stayed down to pick up a couple more stray shirts in the vicinity, hips twisting as I turned to grab the two closest to me.   
This move triggered a sharp inhale on Steve’s part, and I heard a shuffling step behind me. 

Slowly standing up, I opened my senses to Steve’s aura, creating a silver glow around my hands. He was completely focused on me, and very aroused.   
Allowing my powers to fade, I turned and chanced a glance at the man behind me. His eyes were hooded, an almost predatory gleam in his eyes. They shot up from where they had been focused on my ass, meeting mine. 

Before he could say or do anything, I walked over to my large bay window looking out over the city, and reached up, trying to tap the switch that dulled the light coming in.   
I could ask FRIDAY, but I had heard from my girlfriends that men enjoyed seeing a girl stretch to reach something. And knowing Steve, it would trigger him and his fucking manners to come over and help me.

Sure enough, after a moment, Steve was behind me, reaching up and getting the switch for me, making the window private and dark, but just enough light allowed in that made it light enough to still see. As his arm lowered, his fingers brushed my arm. 

I turned around, facing him, and tilted my head slightly, looking up at him through my eyelashes. I dropped my eyes, biting my lip slightly. 

Obviously Steve had had enough. His hands shot out and roughly grabbed my hips, pulling them into his. I gasped and looked up at him, feeling every inch of his hardened dick pressing against my stomach.

One of his hands crept up my back, cupping the small of my back, and the other one slid up into my hair, where he slightly tightened his hold and slowly pulled my head back. He searched my eyes for a minute, then stooped and finally put his lips on mine.

Many emotions surged forward as soon as his lips met mine.   
I felt desire, excitement, nervousness, hope, a bit of disbelief that this was really happening.  
The kiss was soft, gentle, tentative. Testing the waters, discovering the other one. 

Steve broke away, pulling back. He didn’t say anything, just looked into my eyes. I felt nervous, wondering if I was a bad kisser.   
He leaned back in, gently touching his lips to mine. 

Then I felt like I had been set on fire, and I needed more. Right now. He wanted me, I knew that now, and I was going to have him  
I dropped my lip, grabbed his bottom lip, and bit down.

A startled moan broke from his throat, and he lost all gentleness and decorum.   
In one swift move, he slid his hands down my side, bent, and grabbed my thighs, picking me up and throwing me on the bed.   
I bounced once, squeaking and sprawling ungracefully to the side in shock.   
Steve did not waste any time to lunge after me and straddle me. 

He took a moment to look down at me, scrutinizing me. I half-heartedly bucked my hips in a futile attempt, trying to get him to move or do something.   
He did not budge one inch, merely spreading his knees wider.  
I decided I had had enough. I recalled what I had watched Natasha do when she was sparring with James, and I copied her moves. 

I hooked my ankle and arm around Steve’s, simultaneously pulled and lurched up and sideways. In his surprise and distracted state, he tumbled over.  
I quickly took advantage, sitting on his stomach. I grabbed his wrists and held them above his head.

By now my panties were completely drenched, and I could feel it leaking through onto Steve’s stomach. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was very aware of the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh it's getting juicy!! Let's continue ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far!!   
> Continue for some eye-dilating juiciness. It only gets better!


End file.
